


El fin del aburrimiento

by BilingualShipper



Series: De alguna manera iguales [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Español | Spanish, First Meetings, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Teikou Era, publicar como manera de obligarme a terminarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Todos alguna vez han soñado con la fama, el reconocimiento, el dinero o la satisfacción propia de ser el número uno. ¿Nadie ha pensado en las limitaciones de ser superior al resto? Kise conocía muy bien el lado aburrido de esa meta y moría por encontrar un lugar donde alguien destacase más que él; por eso, el día que por primera vez dudó poder imitar a alguien marcó el fin de un ciclo que lo tenía cansado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The end of boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407810) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper)



> Ni siquiera he terminado la segunda temporada, pero aquí estoy, escribiendo una serie de quién sabe cuántas partes. El partido de Kaijo vs Touou me inspiró montones, esto es el resultado de la idea más espontánea que he tenido en mi vida.
> 
> Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Todos aspiran ser los mejores en algo, sobre todo si ese algo les apasiona. Todos alguna vez han soñado con la fama, el reconocimiento, el dinero o la satisfacción propia de ser el número uno. ¿Nadie ha pensado en las limitaciones de ser superior al resto?

Si alguien conocía lo contraproducente que era ser el mejor, ese era Kise Ryouta. Con su excepcional memoria y poder de imitación, no era cuestión de mucho tiempo para que fuese considerado experto en lo que practicase. Su nivel superaba al de sus compañeros y rivales muy pronto; tenerlo como aliado era una gran ventaja que motivaba al equipo a perfeccionarse para ser merecedores de tal prodigio, tenerlo como enemigo desalentaba a quienes se cansaban de ver cómo sus mejores estrategias eran copiadas sin ningún esfuerzo.

De acuerdo, ganar era divertido, y más cuando sorprendía a los otros con sus propios movimientos en su contra; pero, si sus oponentes agachaban la cabeza y le dejaban desempeñarse con total libertad, ¿dónde quedaba la emoción del desafío? Si le despejaban el camino, ¿qué era del enfrentamiento? Si se alejaban de él, si le hacían sentir que jugaba solo, si hasta sus amigos dejaban todo en sus manos, iría a buscar un ambiente desconocido que explotar y el ciclo se repetiría otra vez más. Se negaba a formar parte de un grupo donde él fuese el único importante; donde más que trabajar en equipo, se trabajase para su beneficio.

Era una suerte que el modelaje no dependiera de un conjunto; él y solo él era la esencia de cada fotografía. No crearía competencia dentro de su propio círculo, no provocaría la rendición de sus alrededores; tendría un equipo, mas no uno donde todos tuviesen la misma oportunidad de brillar por el mismo trabajo y fuesen opacados si alguien resplandecía en exceso. Como modelo, lo único que tenía que hacer era verse bien, cuidar su imagen, posar frente a cámaras como si todo fuese dedicado a ellas; del resto se encargaban personas con su respectiva asignación. Claro, el resultado final venía de la colaboración de muchas manos que se dedicaban a resaltar lo mejor de él; pero, al no competerle la iluminación, vestuario o maquillaje empleados, no sentía que su luz hiciera a las otras parecer sombras; al contrario, su luz permitía que las demás fuesen reconocidas.

¿Por qué no encontraba ese equilibrio en ninguna otra parte? Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas actividades le aburrieron; hallar una nueva apuesta era un azar que su talento todoterreno le hacía posible. Por eso, al entrar a la secundaria, había tantas puertas abiertas que no podía decidir por cuál pasar. Sabiendo que lo más seguro era que se uniera a un club distinto al que estaría inscrito en su graduación, ¿por cuál era mejor optar?, ¿sería mejor esperar a que alguien le pidiera unirse a su club y aceptar si nunca había probado lo que ofrecía? Tantas opciones, todas disponibles para él, en alguna debía estar la persona que estaba buscando.

Era como si hubiese adquirido telequinesis; mientras caminaba por la escuela pensando en cuánto quería que apareciera alguien que rivalizara su grandeza, algo golpeó su cabeza por la espalda. Ni siquiera sabía qué había atentado en su contra cuando escuchó las disculpas de un chico tras él. Volteó a ver quién era el culpable de su nuevo dolor de cabeza: un moreno que resultó reconocerlo. Sudaba, y no fue hasta devolverle el arma —un balón— que se percató de que jugaba basquetbol, un deporte que aún no figuraba en su historial.

A pesar de estar ligeramente molesto con él, lo siguió de lejos hasta llegar a la entrada de un gimnasio. Recordó haber oído que el equipo de su escuela era fuerte, echar un vistazo para comprobarlo no haría ningún daño. Lo primero que notó fue que el muchacho de hacía un minuto era quien driblaba el balón, y desde ese instante no fue capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Kise no esperaba que él fuese la persona que estaba buscando. El dolor de cabeza y la molestia se disiparon en menos de un segundo, dándole lugar al asombro e incredulidad. Su habilidad se limitaba a lo que su cuerpo fuese apto de ejecutar, por lo cual sabía la importancia de identificar cuándo algo estaba fuera de su alcance. La manera en la que se movía, la velocidad, su agilidad; todo era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez había atestiguado, ¿cómo sería posible igualarlo? Quería creer que podía, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. Eso, en vez de desanimarlo, lo emocionó más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Después de una encestada, el chico volteó mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro y lo descubrió observándolo con los ojos más brillantes; no le importó. Justo en ese momento halló la llave de la puerta que no lo vería devolverse como todas las demás; de la puerta por la cual entraría, mas nunca saldría. Con la promesa de jamás caer en el aburrimiento de nuevo, Kise Ryouta decidió jugar con este muchacho.


End file.
